Desperate Measures
by Beechahoy
Summary: So, Craig happens to be from outer space and Clyde's cool with it apparently. Oneshot, slash, Cryde, hints of mpreg and a tiny bit expansion with generally weird alien stuff on the side. Enjoy... or not. [M sexual content]


_Notes: Slash. Cryde (Alien!CraigXClyde). Implied mpreg and slight bit belly expansion. Nudity. Weird sex_ _. xD But fluff too, a little bit._

 _So I almost made it Creek, but I like Cryde today so.. yeah. xD_

 _I read this one fic that had alien Craig in it and I kinda liked it so I went ahead and did my own thing with an alien Craig or whatever so yeah. It's based on various things, I threw in some resemblence to Slither there too. You know with the... gross things...? No? Okay._

 _I don't know what this is. It's gross, and that's it lol I don't tend to write, so I do not for the life of me know what compelled me to make this. Let alone upload it to this ancient FF account I have. I guess I want to see if people will hate it or now, heh. (or maybe love it, that would be fun. Unlikely, but fun, yay)_

 _Sorry, I will not keep you any longer. It starts kind of in a middle of something. (In Medias Res.)_

 _(Oh, and I'm not native to English, so forgive me that. Thanks. xP)_

 ** _I own no characters here._**

* * *

-Desperate Measures-  
 *****  
 *****

Clyde tried to stifle another scream. He watched as the tentacles pumped and pulsated, like oversized monster veins. They filled him up with what appeared to be some gray-ish, though mostly colourless, liquid. Or some kind of fucking goo. He watched wide-eyed and saw his belly growing. Growing fast. Like he was watching a fast forwarding pregnancy in process from a first person view.

He covered his mouth with his hand, not wanting to throw up all over himself, or over Craig's bed for that matter. Everything felt so painful, yet... it felt good too. But he couldn't seem to focus much on the pleasure, because the tentacles, and, by so far, their unexplained purpose, was so off putting. He didn't know what to do but scream and cry into his hand.

His tears drenched his face, mixing in with his perspiration, and rolled down his face, eventually being soaked up by his damp hair and the soft fabric of the pillow below his head.

Craig lowered his head, not stopping for even a second, so that their foreheads would touch. Craig removed his right hand from Clyde's side to cup his chin, and pushed his face up to meet his eyes. All the while thrusting in and out of him. "Don't look at it," he said.

Clyde looked up at him, his eyes glossy and wide with unease. Craig's breathing was heavy, and he looked perfectly human as he'd always done. He stroked Clyde's cheek, slowing his pace just the slightest bit. "It's okay."

Clyde wanted to ask why. And he knew any person in their right mind would have begged for Craig to stop completely, but he couldn't. It felt good. So good it was unsettling. Clyde closed his eyes, and allowed himself to focus on the pleasure, and the jolts of pain that shot through his body from both the tentacles and Craig's seemingly human organ, that came with each thrust and each load of alien goo that was pressed into his abdomen. Each time it felt better and better.

Clyde felt himself nearing climax, though he had no idea what this was anymore, and Craig reached down to stroke Clyde's hardened organ. It didn't take long for Clyde to come in his hand, as he was already so close to the edge. He squeezed his eyes shut and arched his back, and let an ungodly sound of pleasure escape his lips, as Craig finished up as well.

There was no indication that Craig came, or reached any sort of climax, but Clyde was sure he felt something course through the lower parts of his body as Craig began to slow down and eventually came to a stop.

Clyde's heart was pumping like crazy, and his body felt limp. There was an unusual strain on his stomach, and it was painful. Craig made a sound, like a grunt. Clyde couldn't really classify it. Must've been alien, he thought. He opened his eyes and looked up at Craig's face hovering above his own. His eyes had turned completely black.

Clyde gulped, his own eyes having grown wide again, displaying more white than technically humanly possible, he was sure. Something horrible in the back of his mind told him Craig was sure to eat him now. He had his alien fun time, now it was time for his alien dinner. The tentacles', or tubes', purpose had been to stuff him full of rich, tasty fillings and now it was time to feast.

Clyde intended to scream like a banshee as he convinced himself of and envisioned several horroresque ways to go by the hands of an alien. But before he could utter a single sound, Craig leaned down and kissed him deeply. Reassuring him everything was okay. He pulled away slightly, brushing his lips over Clyde's softly, allowing the other to chase after his lips. It served as a distraction as he pulled the human part of himself out of Clyde. Clyde gasped and then sighed, not unwrapping his legs from around Craig's hips. He hummed into the kiss.

The tentacles (or were they really extra set of genitals- gentacles?) lingered a bit, pumping out a few, small loads more of the colourless substance before they retrieved as well. Gripping at the sheets as if his life depended on it, Clyde broke the kiss and threw his head backwards and arched his back with a loud scream as Craig's alien appendages were harshly ripped out of his belly.

The wounds from where they entered and pulled out healed abnormally quickly, leaving what looked like any normal, year old scar right away. There was no trace of blood. Craig placed his hands on the mattress and pushed himself up, letting his tentacle-like organs pull back and disappear into his abdomen.

Clyde breathed heavily, his eyes closed and welling with tears. He tried to process what had happened, as he'd briefly forgotten about the tentacles. Or whatever the hell they were.

"W-w... what was that?" He croaked out. "I feel... ow! ... like my stomach is about to burst..." A sharp pain hit him in his stomach as he tried to sit up, he grasped at it with both hands. He felt he must've looked like he was a pregnant lady going into labour.

He looked down at his stomach, wincing at the sight. It wasn't soft and moderately pudgy like usual. No, it was bloated and stretched out. Quite far. Like he'd just ate a full four course meal, plus dessert. Then having went to McDonald's for a supersize afterwards and gulped all that down too. Perhaps even then, having had more than just one snack bar on the way for the one last meal of the night at Taco Bell.

At least that's what it felt like.

"Fuck, Craig! I'm super cool with you not being human and all but... c-can't you fuck me like a normal human would?" Clyde whined, rubbing his hardened and full belly with both his hands. It didn't really help much to ease the strain he felt on it. His skin felt dangerously tight around his waist.

"Why'd you have to pump me full of... whatever the hell that was?" As he said this, something suddenly struck his mind, and his eyes widened. Terrified he looked over at Craig, who had grabbed a cigarette and a lighter while Clyde had struggled to sit up. He lit the cigarette, oh-so humanly, and looked Clyde directly in the eyes without his still expression changing one bit.

Craig's expressions had always been alien to Clyde, all his life, he could never tell what he was thinking. And he considered himself to be good at reading people! The alien thing suddenly made sense to him. Yeah. Kinda. Not really.

But nonetheless, he was full of alien... love-juice? Semen? Discharge?- he had no idea. There was no telling what it could or would do to him; he could keel over, or start choking- or explode or maybe start melting from the inside! - any minute now. "Fucking Christ, will this kill me?" Clyde practically shrieked, he felt anxious and scared.

But, Craig would never kill him. Right? They've been best friends, like, forever. OK, so, he only just last month told Clyde that he's of some strange, apparently endangered, alien species from... outer space. Clyde couldn't remember what he called the home planet or where it was exactly, but it was somewhere in the Milky Way. But... they were still best friends, not to mention boyfriends.

And Craig grew up on Earth, he wouldn't kill any humans! Right? Right.

... right?

Craig stood up from the bed, taking a drag of his cigarette, acting no different from normal. Clyde noticed the skin colour on the lower part of his body was near matching the colour of the gray sheets of his bed. Craig blew cigarette smoke out of his nose, looking down at Clyde. Clyde broke the eye contact briefly as he glanced at the smoke as it rose to the roof. Then it vanished into thin air. When Clyde's eyes fell back to Craig, the alien had his back turned.

Down on Craig's lower back, Clyde could see the appendages faintly through his unusually gray-toned skin. They were wiggling slightly, as if they were settling down, like little snakes trying to get comfortable sleeping. It was all he could compare it to. It really didn't repulse him as much as he thought it should have. But now after he got over the shock of having seen them emerge from Craig's lower abdomen and watched them while screaming in pain as they burrowed into his own stomach, it wasn't really that bad. Cute, almost. The way they moved.

Clyde shook his head. Cute? It was disgusting! The foreign semen- or whatever the hell it was- inside him must have got his brain already. The thoughts of his own insides moving- or fucking melting, or anything else equally horrid or worse, came back to him and disrupted his mind. He felt tears form in his eyes, and his heart started slamming against the inside of his chest in rising panic. "C-Craig? Y-you wouldn't... I mean you aren't... a-am I going t-to... oh my god, what did you-"

Craig interrupted Clyde's panicked words, not turning back to face him, but slumping back down to sit on the bed. "It's nothing bad. Shut the fuck up and calm down, Clyde. The swelling will go down after a couple days. It's like this because I need to stretch your skin out."

'stretch your skin out.'? What did that even mean? Craig had replied so casually it made Clyde feel even more uneasy. Like it was the most normal thing in the world. Like how your dad would talk to you when he feels compelled to give you the "sex-talk" way too early because you saw naked people on TV doing stuff to each other that you have yet to understand. Though Craig's tone was a lot less reassuring. As usual.

Clyde's breathing sped up, and his eyes were still wide and tearful. Fuck, now he was panicking and feeling more confused than he'd ever been. Craig turned around to face him. He let out a disgruntled sigh while he simultaneously rolled his eyes as he saw the state his boyfriend was in. "Chill out. I wouldn't fucking hurt you, dumbass," he said, taking the cigarette out of his mouth. Blowing smoke.

Shutting his eyes and clenching his teeth, Clyde grasped tightly onto his stomach with his hands and tried to ignore the pounding feeling that had started in his lower abdomen. It didn't add to the pain, but it was more than just a little uncomfortable.

"Then why does it hurt, Craig? Why do I feel like I'm about to fucking explode? Ah-ow!" Clyde cried. He eventually started to full out bawl. He initiated a rocking motion, and he looked like a naked mental patient. That had eaten a baby. Or something of equal size.

Craig rolled his eyes and lifted his cigarette-free hand up to his face and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Will you stop freaking out? I asked you if you were okay with it. You said, yes, you were," he said. His tone of voice clearly depicting a hint of annoyance. "You're not going to die, god damn it."

Clyde had stopped rocking back and forth, but was still holding onto tightly to his belly. He hiccupped and sobbed, but the full out crying had subsided slightly. He opened his tear-filled eyes and looked at Craig, still very much confused. "D-do you promise?" He sobbed, his voice cracked and his face looked no less terrified.

With one last drag of the cigarette, Craig sighed as he let the smoke out of his mouth, "I promise," he said, and put his cigarette out in the ashtray on the nightstand next to his bedside, all the while keeping eye contact with the whimpering Clyde. He crawled back into the bed and positioned himself next to Clyde, so he could put his long, thin arms around that warm, fleshy body of his.

Clyde welcomed him, burying himself in Craig's embrace. Practically melting against him. He let all his previous worries wash away in the comfort of his alien boyfriend's hold. It always worked.

They stayed like that for awhile. Craig had started to massage Clyde's belly, to help the brunette feel better. And it seemed like Craig knew exactly what to do, seeing as Clyde's stomach didn't hurt at all anymore now. It still felt tight, and it was still very much bloated and stuffed past its limit, but it felt... almost good now. Really good, actually. And Clyde ran his fingers slowly up and around his expanded waistline and abdomen, along and in tune with Craig's rubbing motions. It made him hum and feel tingly all over.

Breaking the silence, Clyde asked what Craig had meant earlier, not bothering to look up or move his body much. His voice nearly a whisper. Craig stopped rubbing, earning himself a noise of protest from Clyde, and titled his head to look at the other. "What?"

Clyde opened his eyes and looked up, meeting Craig's gaze. The noirette looked tired. Clyde smiled. "Why'd you need to 'stretch my skin'?" He rolled his eyes humourously as he repeated what Craig had said earlier. Now that he felt relaxed and not freaking out over exploding or being eaten, the idea of Craig needing to stretch his skin seemed more funny and random to him than terrifying.

Craig shrugged, and moved his eyes to stare meaninglessly at the foot of the bed. "For my offspring, obviously," he said, nonchalantly. "Without tearing your skin."

Clyde blinked. It took him a second to register what Craig had oh-so bluntly said. He pushed himself up and a little bit out of Craig's arms. Not out of his hold completely, but so that Craig's hands simply rested casually on his sides. Craig turned his head back, looking back at Clyde with his usual expression.

Then Clyde laughed. Really hard. And Craig raised an eyebrow, and- though, you could be mistaken- displayed something similar to amusement through his half-lidded eyes. Clyde tilted his head back, choking on laughter, and slapped the side of Craig's chest before he rolled over on the bed in a compulsive fit of ' _haha_ s'. Craig didn't do much else but crack a small smile, and he was far from laughing, and waited for Clyde to eventually settle down.

Finally stifling his laughter, Clyde looked back up at Craig, who was staring down at him. Again looking naturally unimpressed. Clyde smiled as he let out a few more laughs. "Holy crap, I actually believed you for a second when you said that, man," he said, and pushed himself back up.

Clyde crawled back into the comfortable spot with Craig, and the alien pulled his arms around him again. He didn't bother to ask more about it. Just an alien thing, probably, and he'd leave it at that.

They stayed silent for a little bit, until Craig shifted slightly.

"Yeah, so... remember when I told you my species was kind of... dying out?"

Clyde's eyes snapped open, and he whipped his neck around. Meeting Craig's extraordinarily serious expression with his own wide-eyed and terrified one.

"Desperate measures, Clyde."

"Fuck. No."


End file.
